


I was with a boy

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: “Where have you been? You were supposed to be home nearly two hours ago!”“I’m sorry, dad,” Peter said. He walked out of the elevator and away from Tony, trying his best to be an angsty teen.(or Peter misses curfew)





	I was with a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I love you all!

It’s okay, it’s okay, Peter told himself, dad’s not going to be that mad. I hope.

Peter rode the elevator up, taking slow breaths. “FRIDAY?” He asked, “Did you tell dad I’m home?”

“I have.” FRIDAY replied stoically. Peter looked down. 

“Is he mad?” Peter asked, quietly. 

“Yes.” FRIDAY said sharply. Even FRIDAY seemed upset with him. Peter waited in silence for a few more seconds. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony standing with his arms crossed and a furrowed brow, “Where have you been? You were supposed to be home nearly two hours ago!”

“I’m sorry, dad,” Peter said. He walked out of the elevator and away from Tony, trying his best to be an angsty teen.

“Do not walk away from me, young man!” Tony exclaimed, quickly following after the boy.

Peter groaned and turned around to face Tony, “What do you want, dad! I missed curfew, but I’m home now. I’m going to bed, goodnight.” Peter began to walk away again, but Tony grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

“You didn’t answer any of my calls!” Tony said. “I was worried sick, where were you?”

Peter dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked the power button, “It’s dead. I’m sorry, dad,” Peter says unapologetically. “Can I go now?” 

“No!” Tony exclaimed. He began to drag Peter into the living room, pointing angrily at the couch. “Sit down, now.” Tony said sharply. Peter groaned and sank down onto the couch, tossing his phone onto the coffee table. “Where the hell were you?”

Peter sighed, “I was out. With friends.” He rolled his eyes. 

“God help me,” Tony mumbled under his breath. “Where were you? What friends were you with?”

“Why do you care?” Peter grumbled. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Tony sighed, “Yes you are Peter, you’re my kid and I want to know where you’ve been and who’ve you been with.”

“I was with some friends at a friend’s house,” Peter said.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific. Who were you with?”

“People from school.”

“Goddammit, Peter!” Tony yelled. “Why won’t you tell me? Were you drinking? Doing drugs?”

“No!” Peter said, jumping to his feet. “Do you really have that little trust in me!” Tony could see the beginning of cracks to show in Peter’s facade. 

“Of course I do, Peter! You refuse to tell me where you were! What am I supposed to think?” Tony shouted. “I want you to be honest with me!”

“I can’t be honest with you!” Peter snapped, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You wouldn’t understand!”

“Then tell me, Peter!” Tony pleaded. 

“I can’t!” Peter said, his voice cracking with a sob. He sank back down on the couch, digging his hands into his hair. “I can’t, dad,” Peter whimpered. 

“Why not,” Tony said softly, sitting down on the coffee table. “You can tell me anything, buddy.”

“No, I can’t,” Peter said. Tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks, he angrily wiped them away. 

Tony reaches over and took his son’s hands, “Of course you can. Where were you?”

“I was-” Peter took a shaky breath and sharply squeezed his dad’s hands, “I was with-with a boy.”

“A boy?” Tony asked confused. 

Peter nodded, “Yeah. Um,” he sniffed, “he’s my-my-” Peter sobbed, pulling hands away from Tony and wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

“It’s okay,” Tony said, “you can tell me. It’s alright.” He put his hand on Peter’s knee.

Peter nodded, “Okay,” he said quietly. Peter quickly wiped his eyes, “He’s-he’s my, um, my boyfriend.” Peter looked up at Tony for a second before snapping his gaze down. Peter curled into himself, covering his face with his hands. Tony immediately pulled his son into a tight hug. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he felt Peter sigh in relief.

“It’s alright, Peter,” Tony told him. “I love you so goddamn much, you have no idea. And if you think that this changes my perception of you, you’re dead wrong. Peter, you’re still my son and nothing will change how much I love you.”

“T-thank you,” Peter stuttered. Peter pulled out of the hug, wiping his face. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, “Why didn’t you think you could tell me?”

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know. Um, people aren’t always that accepting and I didn’t want you to be like that.” 

“Oh, Peter,” Tony said. He cupped his son’s cheek in his calloused hand. “I’m bi.” 

Peter’s eyes widened, “You are!” Tony nodded and Peter threw himself into Tony’s arms again.

Tony laughed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair, “I’m sorry I never told you, Peter.”

“It’s alright,” Peter said.   
Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head, “Will you tell me about him?”

Peter blushed, pulling out of the hug, “Um, he’s my age, he’s really sweet.”

“Is he out?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded, “Yeah, but he kept quiet for me. We’ve been together for about four months.”

Tony blanched, “That long! And you didn’t tell me?” 

Peter shook his head, “I’m sorry, dad.” 

“It’s okay, Peter. You’re telling me now.” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “What’s his name?” 

Peter laughed, “As if I would ever tell you that. You would have a full report on him within the hour.”

Tony shook his head fondly and ruffled his hair, “Okay, smartass.” Peter rolled his eyes.“But, for future reference, tell me if you plan to stay out late and where you’re going to be.”

Peter nodded, “I understand. Um, tonight I was with my boyfriend at his parent’s apartment and I missed curfew because we were watching Star Wars and we wanted to finish the movie.” 

Tony scoffed, “You’re such a nerd, kid.” Peter laughed. 

Tony brought Peter into a one-armed hug and Peter said, “Thank you, dad.”

Tony smiled, “Of course, kid.” He helped Peter to his feet, “Let’s go to bed alright? We can talk more in the morning.”

Peter nods, “Goodnight, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or give me a prompt on tumblr! @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
